The present invention relates generally to automated orthotic devices, and methods for using an automated orthotic device, and more particularly to an automated body brace for medical or recuperative purposes having the ability to implement a treatment regimen.
An orthotic device or orthosis (commonly known as a brace or splint) is an orthopedic device that is typically applied to a limb or the body. Among other things, the purpose of such a device can be to provide support, protection, pain reduction, or replacement of lost function.
In this regard, a common method of alleviating pain in people suffering from back pain or injuries and promoting healing in post-operative back surgery patients is to stabilize the spine using an orthosis, such as a brace. There are a large variety of braces available depending on the diagnosis and physical needs of the individual. These devices include a multitude of construction materials and designs which can be snugly fitted around the patient's trunk and peripheral area, such as the cervical and pelvic regions.
Such braces are effective in achieving spinal stability if worn properly and consistently, but many patients have difficulty manually adjusting the brace to a tight enough fit for providing adequate support. This is especially true for post-operative patients who are in pain and lack sufficient strength. Patient non-compliance reduces the effectiveness of the brace.
Another drawback of existing braces is their inability to adapt as the patient moves from a standing position to a sitting position. A sitting position may require a different brace tension than a standing position. Further, it is difficult to adjust the brace to have exactly the same amount of tension or even to set a particular tension for a particular patient.
In an attempt to solve some of these issues, prior art back braces include automated back braces that can automatically set the brace to a specified compression or tension level. However, as the patient's condition changes, it might desirable to change the prescribed tension setting. To make such a change, the patient must return to the physician's office. This can be inconvenient for the patient.
Existing automated braces can change their tension settings for sitting and standing positions, but the user must manually activate the change such as by pushing a button on a control module. This can be cumbersome and embarrassing in social situations.
It can readily be appreciated that there is a need for an automated brace that can adjust as a patient's condition changes without the patient being required to return to the doctor's office. It can further be appreciated that there is a need for an automated brace that can adjust the support according to the user's position, without the need for the user to manually adjust the settings. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further related advantages.